The Marauders discover love
by birdy2000
Summary: A fanfic about how each of the Marauders find a girl they like, and do all they can to win her heart. Along the way, they discover some shocking secrets, that were never meant to be revealed...ever.


Hey guys~! This is just a a fanfic about mah boys, the marauders. God, i love them so much, and i dedicate this to them 3 Anyway, it's mainly just about how each of the Marauders find a girl they like, and try to win them. Hope you enjoy it! R&R appreciated.

Mwah, thanks guys, and hope this makes up for not updating in so long.

* * *

The tale of the Marauders

Remus sat next to James, sighing as his friend messed up his already-messy hair. They were in the library, but James was oblivious to the sign 'Please keep quite or Madam Pince will come and hunt you down'. He was making quite a racket.

"Hey Evans! Looking good." James complimented a beautiful red-head by the name of Lily that he had liked for the past 5 years, who was sitting at the opposite end of the room, studying.

"Hello Potter. Looking terrible." She said coolly back, not bothering to even look up from her page.

All the Marauders laughed.

"Mind going out on a date with me?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"No."

Lupin wasn't very interested in watching James get rejected for the 500th time in a row. His dark blonde hair fell into his amber eyes, as he quickly brushed it away. He sighed again and announced, "I'm going back up to the dorms."

The Marauders simultaneously nodded without tearing their eyes away from the situation between James and Lily, and said, "Bye Moony."

"Why does she never accept my date offers?" Remus heard James whine.

Sirius replied grimly, "Maybe it's because you're acting like a stalker."

James burst out laughing, and reached over to mess Sirius's hair in affection.

Sirius leapt away, yelping, "We're not all like you James! Some of us actually want to keep their hair tidy! What will the ladies think of me if I had such wild hair?" he puffed out his chest and patted his hair as if he were making sure it was still there. Lily turned around again with a look of annoyance on her face. "Will you two please shut up? There are people who actually _want _to study in here!" she said indignantly.

"Very sorry, miss. You know how James is with his hair." Sirius smiled angelically, putting his hands together as if in prayer, and batted his eyelashes mockingly, which made James slug him in the arm. "_My _hair? You're the one who started it!" James pouted.

Remus could've sworn he saw a smile flicker across Lily's lips, but as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. She turned back to her Potions book which she had been studying (even though they had just arrived in Hogwarts) and struck up a conversation with the dark-haired girl next to her.

"Ah, my dearest Lily, so sociable." James sighed dreamily, and turned to look at Sirius.

"So what shall we do now, my dear Padfoot?" he asked dramatically.

"I say let's snag that cute chick next to Lily." He pointed to the dark-haired girl. James's eyes bulged. "You're terrific! I'll make Lily jealous!"

"Actually, that's not what I meant-" he was cut off as James stood up, brandishing his finger into the air.

He walked towards the dark-haired girl when Lily pouted, "Potter, when will you get it? I said 'No!' oka-"

James grinned and said, "Actually, I was just going to ask this fine young lady to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday." He gestured the dark-haired girl, in who he could not see the face of, because her long hair acted as a curtain to shield her face.

Lily turned a fiery red. "Oh, pardon me." She said quietly, as Sirius sniggered.

Lily shot him a dirty look, and he stopped immediately.

"Actually, I was going to ask this young lady as well! So what do you say? The ignorant prat, or the devilishly handsome and dashing sixth year?" Sirius walked over to the dark-haired girl, and leaned over the desk, giving a rakish smile.

"Please pardon me if I ask which one is which," She looked up. "Because I think you're acting quite like an ignorant prat yourself." She stated as she fully brushed away her long, brown locks from her face. James whistled.

Sirius's grin widened. Peter stared in awe, and Remus opened his mouth in shock. She was the most beautiful creature any of them had ever seen.

She had straight dark hair and a twinkle in her dark amber eyes. Her olive complexion and gracefulness added to her beauty. She said angelically, "And if you must know, I don't prefer either, as you both are acting like shameless gits right now, so no thank you."

"But I was just asking politely! This moron made us look like idiots! Not me!" James yelled, jabbing a thumb in Sirius's direction. This caused a lot of 'shushing' from everyone in the library, but as usual, James didn't notice. He didn't even notice the shocked, angry look on Lily's face when James tried sucking up to the dark-haired girl. He was supposed to be _her _love-sick fan! Lily turned red at the thought.

Sirius opened his mouth in protest when Remus interrupted him.

Remus stared at them disgustedly near the exit of the library, and shouted, "Prongs! Padfoot! Don't you guys have a life? Leave the girl alone!"

And all eyes snapped up to him. Remus blushed slightly at the attention. He normally never rose his voice. Lily was smirking in approval and James was pouting. Sirius's mouth was widened in shock and Peter was just staring.

But the girl…the dark-haired girl's reaction was not of what he had expected.

She was smiling approvingly, and her eyes were looking up at him as beautiful, wide and starry as fawn-eyes. He quickly disappeared into the shadows and hurried into the dorms. "Did you just see…" Sirius shook his head as James turned to look at him. "Moony just…he just yelled! Blimey, I haven't heard him yell since our first time with him during the transformation-"

"Shutup Padfoot! This is a public library!" James hissed.

"Oh right, like you've ever paid attention to the sign." Sirius smirked, pointing at the large sign which hung in mid-air.

"Yeah, but when it comes to Moony…he's our friend, and it's our secret. No-one should know about it." James said, the mischief in his eyes fading a bit as he remembered how painful it was for Remus when he transformed.

Sirius noticed this, and quickly realised his mistake. He couldn't risk losing his mischief buddy! He had to find a way to distract him into being a full-on troublemaker again. Luckily, he didn't have to take action, because he caught sight of Madam Pince barging through the door. "Padfoot! It's Pince!" at these words, James produced his invisibility cloak and draped it over himself and Sirius.

"Where are they?! Where are those troublemakers? Come on, own up!" Madam Pince looked around for witnesses. Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed around the room, dangerously close to where James and Sirius had previously been sitting.

"Hmmph. I'll be back." She said, unsatisfied, leaving the area.

James whipped the cloak off as soon as she left.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

And as usual, James was the one to break the ice. "So who wants to go to the kitchens for some ice-cream?"

"I'm a horrible person!" Peter squeaked, sitting down on Sirius's bed. "Is it because you're sitting on my bed? Because I wouldn't want Pettigrew grease all over it." Sirius pointed out innocently.

"Say, James, may I share your bed tonight?" he joked cheerfully.

"Blimey, Sirius! Of course you can!" James joked back, merrily.

They linked arms and started dancing all around the room.

"I always knew there was something wrong with those two." Remus muttered darkly.


End file.
